


Alone Protects You

by Walsingham



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, You may have to squint, but just wait and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We may lose and we may win, though we will never be here again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Protects You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in English examination. Requirement was to use the quote "We may lose and we may win, though we will never be here again."

   "That's not possible! You're lying to me."

   "I am not lying, Mister Lester. You are seriously ill and must seek help immediately."

   "I'm not ill. He's lying, isn't he?"

   "There's no one there, Mister Lester."

* * *

   Anthony Lester sat in the darkest corner of his new room, muttering to himself. He did not like this room. It was too quiet without his friend. He wasn't allowed to see his friends anymore. If he was found talking to them, he would be sent to Dr Llewellyn again. Anthony didn't like Dr Llewellyn. She always tried to befriend him, and he didn't want any friends other than the translucent figures he was forbidden to talk to.

   "You look lost," she said one day. Anthony was sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair positioned in front of her. He stared at his hands curled in his lap.

   "It is not I who is lost" Anthony said, refusing to look up at her, "it is my friends who are lost, and I cannot help them find their way if I am not permitted to speak to them."

   "Who are your friends? Tell me their names and what they are looking for. I am here to help you, which I can do through them if you'd let me," the doctor said, scribbling notes on the notepad in her hand.

   "They do not have names. That is what they seek. An identity and past they left behind in their previous lives," Anthony said, his voice calm. However, when he spoke again, the tone was pained and scared, "they do not wish for you to know more! My fathers have forbidden it!"

   "Anthony, you have not seen your fathers for many years. They were killed in a car accident when you were eight years old," Dr Llewellyn replied, still scribbling away. "How do you know they forbade it?"

   "They're in here!" Anthony cried, scratching his head with sharp nails. "They talk to me every day, and at night, I respond. They teach me the ways of the outside world, telling me stories that make me laugh and cry. It is through them I have learnt why I am here. I am different, unusual, _weird_. Society rejects people like me. We _scare_ them."

   "I want you to tell me everything you can remember about your parents. Your fathers," she instructed once he had calmed down. His face contorted as he thought. He tried to remember even the tiniest detail about his two fathers, but he couldn't.

   "I can't. Why can't I remember them, doctor? Not even their names," Anthony asked, finally meeting Dr Llewellyn's eyes. The doctor sighed and set aside her notepad.

   "Originally, you were born into a family of drugs and violence. Your biological father used to physically abuse you whenever he felt like it. When you were only two years old, he murdered your biological mother, and began to test experimental drugs on you. The Child Protection Services found you in an abandoned car when you were eight years old," the doctor watched Anthony's reaction as she continued, "and they said they would return you to your parents. But you told them they died in a car crash, that you could see their bodies slumped over the dashboard. Your mind had created this story to protect you from the horrors of your past, and it created two characters to act as your adoptive parents. The names you gave them were Philip Lester and Daniel Howell, a gay couple that wanted to give a child a better life."

   Anthony's abrupt screams cut over Dr Llewellyn's voice. His hands twisted in his hair and pulled, not accepting the new information. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and, in a voice not recognisable as his own, said "We may lose and we may win, though we will never be here again."

   And Anthony slumped down in the chair, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Dr Llewellyn stood up and left the room, her job done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
